


I Want You

by iamtherighteousman



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Convention, Destiel - Freeform, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral, Real Life, They don't have wives or children in this, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtherighteousman/pseuds/iamtherighteousman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't know if I'm ready to share the details of...us with the public, but I definitely want this. I want you." Misha felt his chest fill with joy and he gave Jensen's cheek a kiss. "Anything you want, Jen. I want you, too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You

Another day, another convention. Jensen was practically exhausted from filming and catching flights and entertaining the masses. But this was for the fans, damn it! There was a reason it was called "The Supernatural Family". Because family don't end with blood, and these fans had been with him from the very beginning, supporting him every step of the way. He'd do anything for them! And that included sacrificing a night of peace and quiet to instead stand on a stage, answer questions, and get his picture taken with countless strangers. 

Well, at least he was expected to do any of it alone. He had opted out of a solo panel in exchange for one with Jared, one with Misha, and then one with the whole main cast. He felt way more comfortable putting himself on display if he had his fellow cast members by his side. Jared was like a brother to him in real life as well as in "Supernatural". And Misha may not have been around for quite as long as Jared, but that guy was definitely very important to Jensen, too. In fact, he may have had a bit of a thing for those beautiful blue eyes and that gorgeous, goofy smile. 

But much like his character, Dean Winchester, Jensen was reluctant to share his feelings. So he denied it every time a fan asked a question regarding his and Misha's, or Dean and Castiel's, relationship. Plenty of people suspected, or just hoped, that he and Dean were bisexual. They were correct, though Jensen had never officially come out of the closet as he still wasn't completely comfortable with his sexuality at that point. He hadn't even realized that he was attracted to men, too, until Castiel gripped Dean tight and raised him from Perdition. 

The panel with Jared had gone fairly smoothly, no awkward or uncomfortable moments, thank God (Chuck). Next up was his panel with Misha and then the Jensen and Misha photo shoot with fans. Dean sat on a stool on center stage, drinking down some nice, cold water, and looking out into the crowd of fans gathered for the panel. A moment later, Misha arrived looking beautifully dorky as ever. Things were going well until the part that Jensen knew was coming: the Destiel questions. 

"Is the Destiel eye sex scripted or improvised?" One young woman asked. 

Jensen cleared his throat and rubbed his hands together awkwardly only to look up and find Misha intensely staring at him in a comically longing way, which made the audience laugh tremendously. Misha always knew how to get the fans excited. Jensen just grinned brightly and decided to play along, staring right back into those blue eyes and getting lost in them, lost in a cliché. Misha only pushed it further by getting closer and closer to him, the audience's cheers getting louder until their noses were touching. Jensen knew that his coworker was only joking around, trying to get a reaction out of the fans and give them a good show. 

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The audience chanted excitedly. Misha did what he usually did in such situations and covered Jensen's mouth with one of his hands before kissing his own hand, almost making it look like they were actually making out, even though they weren't. But then Jensen did something that surprised everyone in that room, including himself. He pulled Castiel's hand out of the way and actually kissed him. Maybe it was just him getting caught up in the moment, because that didn't seem like something that he would normally do. The crowd loved it. Once they got past the initial shocked gasps, they were hooting and hollering at the kiss. 

Misha didn't seem to have any objections. He had closed his eyes and gripped his fingers in the back of Jensen's hair, returning the kiss with passion and enthusiasm. Eventually, the kiss had to end. The panel ended soon after, Jensen deciding that that had been enough of a grand finale to leave the fans with. As the shock wore off, he started feeling embarrassed. Had he gone too far? It was time for the photo shoot so he couldn't even hide away from everyone, including Misha, just yet.

"Could you two like hug me and kiss over my head?" One shorter girl asked nervously for her picture. She clearly didn't want to upset the actors, but would never know if she didn't ask. Jensen was about to say no, feeling a little uncomfortable, when Misha tried to find a compromise. "How about we hug and I kiss his cheek instead?" The girl was happy to settle for that, so that's the picture that she got. A lot of the requests, but thankfully not all, involved some form of affection between Jensen and Misha. When it all came to an end, Jensen immediately retreated to the safety and solitude of his hotel room. 

"Jen...?" A knock came at his door, despite the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the doorknob. But Jensen would know that voice anywhere. "Come in, Mish." He couldn't help but feel warm inside at their little nicknames for each other as he opened the door for his friend. "Listen, I'm sorry about--" was all Jensen got out before Misha had claimed his mouth in a deep, surprising kiss. It seemed like there were a lot of surprising kisses happening that day. 

"I know you feel embarrassed and I know you didn't really mean to do it...But I'm glad you did. I've...wanted this for a while, Jen." Misha spoke softly in a voice that was obviously his own and not Castiel's. Jensen took comfort in any voice Misha used. 

"Mish...I don't know what came over me. I just...I don't know." Jensen was at a loss for words. He wanted Misha, of course he did. But this was all so new to him and maybe even a little scary. After a brief pause, Dean brought his eyes up from where they had been glued to the floor and looked his friend in the eyes. "I want you, too. I just don't know how to...do this." 

"Hey now, it's okay. We don't have to rush things. We don't even have to let our adoring fans know about...us. I mean they did just see us make out on stage so I'm not sure how long we could hide it for. But I'll try for you." Misha smiled and Jensen couldn't help but kiss him. Again and again. The kisses became deeper, more passionate. Until soon enough, Misha had Jensen sitting on the edge of the hotel bed while he knelt on the ground between his legs. Misha's desperately pulled his coworkers belt off and opened his pants while Jensen held the other's face in his hands and their tongues moved against each other in a gentle dance.

"Wait, wait..." Jensen said breathlessly as he pulled back from the kiss and moved a hand down to cover himself. He just looked into Misha's eyes, took a deep breath, moved his hand out of the way, and gave a single nod of permission. He was nervous, but he sure as hell wanted this. And that was a fact Misha became well aware of when he pulled Jensen out of his pants only to find his length swollen with arousal. 

Misha leaned in to kiss the base of Jensen's member, letting his tongue lave over the other man's balls, before kissing up the length all the way to the tip. Once at the tip, Misha swirled his tongue around it, licking into the sensitive little slit and against that place just below the head that made Jensen groan in pleasure. Jensen's breathing was incredibly uneven as he threaded his fingers through dark, messy hair and looked down into big, blue eyes. He grounded rather loudly when Misha finally took him into his mouth, sucking on the tip before allowing the member to slide down the back of the throat. 

If Jensen didn't know any better, he'd say Misha was some sort of blowjob master. How often had this guy done this sort of thing anyway? Because Jesus Christ the things he could do with his tongue were driving Jensen crazy. Misha's cheeks hallowed as he sucked harder, like he was trying to milk him. Misha's mouth was warm and wet and willing, so tight and sinfully perfect that Jensen found it slightly amusing that the guy played an angel on television for a living. 

Unfortunately, Jensen didn't think that he was going to last much longer. It wasn't that he was inexperienced in receiving pleasure. It was just that Misha was so amazing, he'd been ready to cum since they had started making out earlier. And it was so overwhelming to finally have this after years of lonely nights and secret fantasies. Misha had moved a hand up to start gently rolling Jensen's balls, which felt fantastic. And when Jensen looked closer he noticed that Misha's other hand was busy jerking himself off. He wanted to help Misha, not thinking it fair that he should be given this but Misha would cum from his own hand. But before he could do much protesting, he started feeling that familiar heat in his lower tummy, signifying that he was close to completion. 

"Mish...Oh god...You're doing so good, baby...D-Don't stop, please...I'm gonna...gonna..." Misha had no intentions of stopping any time soon, clearing wanting to see this through to the very end. He doubled his efforts, sucking Jensen's throbbing arousal faster than before. He let Jensen slide down his throat until his nose was buried in the little, blonde curls at the base of Jensen's cock. It was that that ended up pushing Jensen over the edge. He moaned out Misha's name, fingers gripping his hair a little harder, as he spilled his seed down his newfound lover's throat. 

Misha continued to suck him through his climax and swallowed down everything that was given to him. His hand sped up on his own cock, slippery with the precum that had been dripping down his length practically the entire time. He was soon painting the hotel's carpet in his cum, moaning around his mouthful of Jensen and causing delicious little vibrations to be sent through the over sensitive length, sending another burst of cum down Misha's throat. 

When it was all over and they both had been tucked back into their pants, Jensen kissed Misha's lips again. He could taste himself in the other's mouth, but it didn't bother him in the slightest. 

"Next time, I'll take care of you, Mish." Jensen promised, gesturing to the other's once again concealed and softening cock. "I'll hold you to that." Misha replied with a very happy grin that Jensen mirrored. "I don't know if I'm ready to share the details of...us with the public, but I definitely want this. I want you." Misha felt his chest fill with joy and he gave Jensen's cheek a kiss. "Anything you want, Jen. I want you, too."


End file.
